Book V: Vengeance
by KorraVaatu2015
Summary: One year after the assault on Republic City, Avatar Korra and Kuvira have become teacher and student, Korra growing more and more, and Kuvira changing more and more. But unknown to Korra or Kuvira, the Earth Empire is alive and well, and an extinct evil has returned. Now Korra faces her greatest and perhaps final test, saving everyone she loves, or dying while trying to.


She was as graceful as the sky above her. Her movements as swift as the wind and her balance as graceful as the stars. The large platinum door behind her slowly opened, she abruptly stopped and turned her head. The girl was familiar, a former enemy, and now a guiding light in a world that to her, was unbalanced.

The door closed behind them, her green eyes could pierce through the wall if they wanted to. However, she gently turned her body towards the girl standing in front of the closed prison cell door. She was smiling at her, perhaps to give her confidence or to comfort her, maybe both. The girl was holding a wooden trey in her hand, on it was a steaming teapot and two cups made of royal china.

"Kuvira, I brought you some tea." Korra finally spoke. Kuvira stared back at her, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Korra." She gently replied, as Korra carried the trey over to a wooden table in the cell. It had two empty chairs sitting next to it. Korra and Kuvira quickly sat down as Korra handed Kuvira her tea. Before she took a sip, Korra airbent into the tea to cool it off. Kuvira smiled and drank.

"It's good Korra, thank you."

"Of course Kuvira." Korra sat smiling at her former enemy. It had been over a year since their battle had raged through the streets of Republic City and the city itself was now beginning to look like old again. For a few moments, the two simply stared at one another, no words to say, no feelings to express, until Korra spoke up.

"How have you been? It's been a while."

Kuvira nodded at Korra.

"I've been as good as I can be, but I am still haunted."

"Kuvira, there is nothing to be haunted about." Korra tried to re-assure her former enemy that their was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"Korra, I destroyed everything I love in my life, Suyin, Baatar, everyone, all because of me." Kuvira's eyes began to water.

"My own goals and selfishness got in the way of my vision for the Earth Kingdom, all I wanted was to help people, but I only helped myself." A tear fell off of Kuvira's cheek. Korra sat silent for a few seconds before responding to Kuvira's plea for sympathy.

"Kuvira, you were only doing what you thought was right, you never viewed yourself as evil or bad or any of those things, and acceptance is a first step for you. I have seen your progress over the last year and I am so proud of the way you have handled your situation, Kuvira, you can be anyone that you want to be, and I will be by your side." Korra had completely changed Kuvira's view of her actions for the better.

And for Kuvira, these were precious moments, moments that gave her a chance to change for the better.

"Do you ever think I will be free again?" Kuvira questioned as Korra got up to leave. Korra slowly turned and smiled.

"That I cannot be sure of Kuvira, but one day, I will need you, you are just as strong if not stronger than I am, and when that day comes, we will be side by side." Korra smiled, Kuvira nodded confidently as the Avatar exited the dark cell.

"How is she?"

"She's remorseful, really angry over everything that she caused." Korra stood by Suyin and Lin Beifong in the station lobby. Mako wasn't far behind the group as he had just finished his latest case.

"Korra you are so good to go and visit her, I want her to improve, and I want her to have someone there for her." Suyin replied, she had visited Kuvira a few times over the last year, encouraging her to improve in any way she could.

"How long do we think she will be in prison?" Korra pointed out after thinking about what Kuvira had asked her a little earlier.

"Hard to say, she did invade Republic City, but if Kuvira can somehow redeem herself, I would love to see that." Chief Beifong responded. Mako ran up behind Korra and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, how did it go?" Mako smiled at Korra.

"Pretty good, Kuvira really seems to want to change."

"That's good to hear." Mako replied.

And it was true, or at least Korra believed it, Kuvira had shown so much remorse and anger towards her actions. And now the two enemies who were, had become a teacher and a student, one willing to guide, and the other willing to listen to every step.


End file.
